Masquerade
by belladonnablush
Summary: When Peeta convinces a less-than-enthused Katniss to dress in costume for a Halloween party, she quickly learns just how fun dressing up can be. Modern Day Everlark AU lemony one shot.


**When Peeta convinces a less-than-enthused Katniss to dress in costume for a Halloween party, she quickly learns just how fun dressing up can be. Modern day Everlark AU, they're 21 and living together_. _A fun and very smutty one shot inspired by my love of Halloween and by the song "Dressin' Up" by Katy Perry.**

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer, I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters.**

* * *

"Isn't this great, Katniss?" Peeta asks her enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with glee as he hefts a huge scoop of stringy orange pulp and seeds from the inside of the pumpkin he's hollowing out. This was all _his_ idea, of course.

_We __**have**__ to carve Jack O'Lanterns! _he'd told her earlier today as he dragged her up and down row after row at the local pumpkin patch, searching for two that he deemed perfect. _It's tradition!_

"I'm up to my elbows in pumpkin goop and my hands are cold. I don't think I'm enjoying this quite as much as you are." she answers, pulling apart a bunch of fibrous strands of pulp to separate the seeds for Peeta to bake later.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughs as he drops another scoopful of mush onto the newspapers that cover the tabletop. "This is all part of the experience! These pumpkins are going to look fantastic at the party tomorrow night. Really make it feel festive, you know?"

She groans at the reminder that they have agreed to attend his best friend Finnick's Halloween party.

"Ugh, are you really going to make me dress up in a costume for this, Peeta?" she frowns. "Can't I just go as myself?"

She's never quite understood the appeal of dressing up in ridiculous costumes and making a public spectacle of oneself simply for amusement. But for whatever reason, both Peeta and Finnick think Halloween is just the greatest holiday ever, and they are determined to change her mind on the subject.

"No! Everyone has to come in costume! Finnick insisted." he reminds her. "It'll be fun. We'll go over to the Halloween store when we finish carving the pumpkins. I'm sure you can find _something_ there that you'll like." He pauses, then adds, "I bet you'd make a _very_ sexy Catwoman."

"Don't count on it."

"Party pooper." he says, pretending to pout.

She responds by sticking her tongue out and playfully flicking a piece of pumpkin pulp at him.

A few hours later, their carving mess is cleaned up and Peeta proudly places their finished pumpkins on the kitchen counter, ready to bring to the party tomorrow night. Katniss can't help but envy her boyfriend's artistic talents as she compares the two Jack O'Lanterns sitting side by side in front of them. He has transformed his pumpkin into a work of art, a carved and sculpted face of a vampire. Her pumpkin, on the other hand, despite her best efforts looks like it was carved by a child, with its two simple triangle eyes and a lopsided crescent of a mouth.

Peeta notices the way her shoulders slump as she looks at hers next to his.

He wraps his arm around her waist and says, "I think it looks good, babe. I like it."

"You're full of shit, Peeta." she laughs, hugging him back. "But I love you for it."

"You love me enough to humor me and wear a costume tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I suppose." she grumbles in mock suffering, rolling her gray eyes at him. "Only because it's for you, though."

"Sweet! Get in the car- I'm taking you to the Halloween Superstore right now, before you have a chance to change your mind!"

He grabs the keys off the counter and rushes her out the door.

As Peeta backs the car out of the driveway, she turns her head, trying to act casual as she looks out the window so he won't see how hard she's trying not to smile. Such small concessions on her part always make him so happy, and he's just so damned adorable when he's like this. Though she'd never admit it, Peeta is the one person in her life who could probably sweet talk her into doing just about anything.

The bell on the door jingles as they walk into the Halloween Superstore. Peeta's nearly bursting with anticipation as he looks around the huge store filled with racks and racks of costumes and accessories.

"You can't tell me that this doesn't get you at least a _little_ bit excited to get dressed up." he says, side-eyeing her and giving her a little smirk.

"I'll do it, but I wouldn't say I'm _excited _about it." she replies.

"Oh, _come on,_ Katniss!" he laughs, incredulous. "How can you not love this? Halloween is the one time of year that you can be anyone or anything that you want to! Come with me, I'll help you find something. I'm a master at this."

He pulls her by the hand until they reach a large rack filled with women's costumes, most of them skimpy and suggestive.

"Ooh la la... French Maid, Mademoiselle?" he says in a terribly executed French accent as he holds up the frilly black minidress and tiny white satin apron.

"No way." she chuckles, shaking her head.

"How about this one?" he suggests, showing her a risque brown and gold ruffled dress with a corseted waist, gold coins sewn along the hem, and a matching pirate hat. "It's called _'Pirate's Booty'_."

"I can see why!" she scoffs. "That dress wouldn't even be long enough to cover my booty!"

"Yeah? And?"

"And I am NOT showing my ass to all our friends at the party. So that one is a definite NO."

He puts the pirate dress back on the rack, and pulls out another.

"Mmm!" he hums appreciatively. "I like this one!" It's a sexy blue babydoll with a white sailor's collar. Underneath, it comes with matching blue boyshorts, bedazzled with a sparkly silver anchor on the backside. Peeta reads out loud the tag attached to the costume._ "Sexy Sailor Girl. Wear this naughty nautical dress and you'll have seamen all over you!" _

As soon as he says the words aloud, he realizes the double entendre and blushes scarlet, as two high school aged girls shopping in the same aisle turn around to look at him and giggle.

Katniss abruptly snatches the hanger from his hand and slides it back onto the rack, sputtering through embarrassed laughter, "Real smooth, Peeta. I think I'll pass on that offer."

"Yeah, good idea." he snickers, then returns to his self-appointed task of helping Katniss shop.

His next choice is a teeny, pleated plaid miniskirt and cropped white button down shirt, tied in a knot at the midriff.

"Slutty schoolgirl?" he asks, dangling the outfit in front of her like a tantalizing temptation.

"Absolutely not." Katniss replies. "Is every single ladies' costume in here supposed to be slutty?"

"God, I hope so." he murmurs, leaning sideways and sneaking a playful pinch to his girlfriend's butt to drive his point home.

The next hanger he pulls off the rack to show her holds a very short red dress, and an even shorter red velvet cape.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" he offers her, one eyebrow quirked up hopefully. "I'll be your big bad wolf." Then he moves in closer and whispers in her ear, "You can ride _me_, Little Red. I'll even let you leave on your sassy red cape if you want."

"What on Earth has gotten into you, Peeta Mellark? Do you really have that much of a hard-on for Halloween?"

She smiles, turning her face towards his just in time for him to capture her lips in a kiss that's just a bit too needful and lasts just a moment too long for being in the middle of a crowded store.

"I do when I imagine you wearing these kind of outfits." he smirks, returning his attention to searching through the rack of costumes, dismissing each of them one by one until he suddenly stops and stares at the costume he's just found, muttering under his breath, _"Oh, man..."_

"What?" she asks, her curiosity piqued.

"_Please,_ Katniss." he says in a low voice, thick with the hint of rasp that she usually only hears from him in the bedroom, "I'm begging you to wear this. Please? For me?"

"Depends what it is." she replies skeptically.

He pulls the hanger off the rack and holds the costume up for her to see.

"_Naughty Night Nurse." _he reads from the tag. _"Keep your patient's heart racing all night long in this white-hot uniform."_

She eyes the white cotton dress, with its cut-down-to-there neckline, embellished with a little red cross on the lapel and a red zipper that runs all the way down the front. From top to bottom, the whole dress is not much longer than the t-shirt she's currently wearing. It even comes complete with a toy stethoscope and a traditional white nurses cap.

"Naughty night nurse? Seriously? This is what gets you all hot and bothered?"

"Hello, Katniss, this is like _every _guy's fantasy! You know, the whole 'examine my body, give me a sponge bath' kind of thing?"

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad porn movie."

"Maybe. But I would give _anything_ to see you walk into Finn's party wearing this."

"Are you serious, Peeta?" she laughs. "I can't wear that to the party!"

"Why not?"

"Um, can you say indecent exposure? I'd constantly be adjusting it, pulling it up in front to keep my boobs from falling out, and pulling it down in back to keep my ass covered! There is no way in hell I am wearing that uniform out in public. No way. Sorry."

"Aww, really? What if I promised to bake you those cheese buns you like so much? Would that change your mind?"

"As much as I love your cheese buns, I am still not wearing that to the party. Sorry, but no."

With a dejected sigh and one last look of longing, Peeta hangs the nurse's uniform back on the rack.

"Listen, Peeta." Katniss says, grabbing his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I appreciate your trying to help, but why don't you go and look for your costume, and I'll figure mine out on my own, okay? I give you my word that I will get a costume for the party. How about we meet back up in half an hour?"

"Okay, fine. But make it a good one!" he winks at her.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high, but I'll see what I can do."

At their appointed meeting time, Peeta returns to the ladies' section to look for Katniss. He finally finds her sitting on a bench at the front of the store. To his surprise, she's already checked out and is holding the bag in her lap, tightly closed so he can't see its contents.

"Looks like _someone_ had a field day in here." she remarks as Peeta walks toward her, carrying a shopping basket full of merchandise.

"You're already done?" he asks. "What did you end up getting?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, hmm?" he retorts sarcastically, deciding to play along with her game. He turns to hold his basket off to one side, covering the top of it with his arm, trying to shield it from her view. "Well, then I'm going to keep mine a secret until tomorrow too. You just stay right here while I go pay for this stuff. I don't want you peeking over my shoulder or anything."

"Ha!" she snorts in feigned indifference, holding back her smile until his back is turned to her.

_Maybe this Halloween costume nonsense will turn out to be fun after all_, she reluctantly admits to herself.

The following afternoon, when it comes time to get ready for the party, Katniss and Peeta shower and get dressed in separate bathrooms, so they won't see each other's costumes until the last possible moment.

Katniss has taken a hint from the first suggestion Peeta gave her for her costume, when they were carving pumpkins together. She pulls on a slim fitting black long sleeved shirt, black leggings and her knee-high black leather boots. She pins a tail on her backside, places a headband on top of her head with furry black cat ears, and draws whiskers on her cheeks with an eyeliner pencil.

She walks into the kitchen and nearly jumps a mile when she rounds the corner and finds Zombie Peeta standing there, looking like he just walked off the set of a horror movie.

"Jesus Christ, Peeta!" she gasps, slapping her hand to her heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What do you think though, huh? How do I look?"

"Grotesque." she answers.

He's got theatrical makeup all over his face- scars and bruises and dark circles under his eyes. His blonde hair has spritzes of black hair spray in it, making it look dingy and matted. Running down his chin and neck are streaks of fake blood, which he's also smeared on his hands and forearms and shirt. On the bottom he's wearing his old, stained and torn jeans that he only usually wears for painting or doing dirty work around the house, and his beat-up old work boots.

"Look how cute _you_ are!" he gushes, admiring her costume. "You're a kitty!"

"Katniss the Catwoman." she corrects him. "Just like you suggested yesterday."

He looks at her, puzzled for a moment, then laughs out loud when he remembers what she's referring to.

"Oh yeah... well, when I suggested Catwoman, what I had in mind was more like the sexy, skin-tight, patent leather bodysuit version..." he teases her, "but I think you look _adorable_ in your costume. I love it."

"_Only_ for you would I do this." she reminds him.

"I'd hug you right now to show my appreciation, but I don't want to get any of my blood and guts on you." he chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm all set with the blood and guts, thanks."

Finnick's party is in full swing when they walk in the door, each of them carrying the Jack O'Lantern that they carved. They find a place to set them down, and then take a moment to look around before pouring themselves a drink from the black witch's cauldron that serves as a punch bowl.

The whole room is illuminated with twinkling orange and purple lights that hang from the ceiling above, and fake cobwebs are strung up in the windows and doorways. Several flickering Jack O'Lanterns decorate the tables, glowing toothy grins at the guests as they help themselves to bowls of pretzels, potato chips and Halloween candies. Loud music has most of the party-goers swaying and dancing with bottles of beer or cups of rum punch in their hands.

"Peeta!" Finnick yells out as he emerges from the crowd of guests and rushes in their direction. "Nice costume!" he bellows out in approval. He and Peeta give each other an enthusiastic high five.

"Looking good yourself, Finn!" Peeta nods.

Finnick is dressed in full pirate regalia, and he looks as if he's ready to set sail on a grand pirate ship at any moment.

Katniss rolls her eyes affectionately at their friendship/bromance. She's never known any grown adults who enjoy Halloween as much as these two.

Despite how silly she feels wearing her costume, she does her best to be festive for Peeta as they mingle with their friends and acquaintances throughout the night. It doesn't escape her notice that even though the party is full of cute girls dressed as naughty fallen angels, red sequined devils and flirty little fairies, Peeta hardly gives any of them a second glance. Even from across the room when he goes to pour another cup of rum punch and fill up a plate full of snacks, he looks around, finding her in the crowd and gives her a wink and a smile. She smiles back at him, noting that not even all that macabre makeup he's wearing can make those blue eyes of his look anything but beautiful.

When the hour grows late and the party starts winding down, he takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Thanks for being such a good sport about dressing up for the party. I know you didn't really want to."

"If dressing up is all it takes to make you this happy, I suppose I could get used to it." she concedes, giving his hand a squeeze. "Sooo... you ready to take your kitty home and make her purr?"

His eyes twinkle darkly as he leans in closer, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"I'd never say no to a pussy that needs petting."

For a split second, she feels her cheeks blush pink at his response, then she regains her composure.

"Better go tell Finnick goodnight then..." she says, "because this kitty is ready to sink her claws into you."

Eager to make this a Halloween that Peeta won't soon forget, Katniss feels like their short drive home seems to take longer than ever tonight. When they finally arrive and make their way upstairs, she walks through their bedroom ahead of him and pauses in the doorway to their attached bathroom.

"Wait here." she instructs him. "I'll start running you a bath while I change and wash off my whiskers, because you are _not_ coming to bed with me looking like the undead."

She shuts the bathroom door and he chuckles, turning away and sitting down on the edge of the bed. While he waits, he pulls out his phone and starts flipping through the pictures he took at the party. Several minutes pass by before he hears the water stop running and the door open behind him.

"Your bath is ready, Mr. Mellark." he hears Katniss call from the bathroom.

"Ooh, _Mr. Mellark._" he mimics her with amusement, setting his phone down on the nightstand. "I like when you call me that. Sounds so professional."

With his back still turned to her, he pulls off his shirt and tosses it in the laundry basket.

"You gonna help me with my bath, Katniss?" he asks in a smartass tone of voice, eyes cast downward while he unbuttons his jeans and starts shoving them down his legs.

"Yes, I am. And I'd prefer if you addressed me as _Nurse Katniss,_ please."

Peeta turns around and when he sees her, he stumbles over the pants that are pooled at his ankles and nearly falls to his knees.

"Oh...My...God.." he marvels as he stares at her, wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Katniss stands in the doorway to the bathroom wearing the naughty nurse uniform, with a towel and washcloth draped over her forearm and a small plastic bottle in her hand.

For a few seconds, he can't even breathe as his eyes drink in his fantasy, brought to life. The crisp white cap sits atop her braided hair; the only part of her that looks like a proper nurse.

His gaze travels down to where her cleavage peeks out from the dangerously low cut v-neck that's just slightly unzipped at the top, forming a perfect valley for her stethoscope to rest in as it hangs casually around her neck. The dress hugs tightly to the curve of her waist, skims her hips and ends at the very top of her thighs, making her bare olive-toned legs look a mile long.

"I can see you're in shock." she tells him as she steps closer. "Probably from all this blood you've lost." she explains as she touches her index finger to the smears of fake blood on his neck. "This could be very serious. You're lucky I showed up to take care of you when I did."

Peeta clears his throat to help him find his voice.

"I'll say I'm lucky." he agrees.

"I'd better get you in the bath right away so I can examine you better."

Her patient is more than willing to comply with her advice. He kicks off his jeans and then his boxers, following her into the bathroom completely nude except for all the theatrical makeup he's still got on.

"Get into the tub, please." she directs him.

He eases himself down into the hot water in the bathtub and she kneels alongside it.

"What's in the bottle?" he asks, nodding his head toward her hand.

"Shower gel, French Vanilla. Do you like that scent?"

"Vanilla's one of my favorites actually."

"Good." she smiles. "Me too."

She dips the washcloth into the water and then lathers it up with the sweet scented liquid soap.

"I hope you're not a shy man, Mr. Mellark. I'm going to have to wash your whole body for you. You won't mind that, will you?"

"Not at all." he answers. "I won't mind that one bit."

She looks down into the bathwater and can see the rapidly growing evidence of just how much he won't mind being bathed by her hand.

She begins by carefully wiping all the bruised and bloody looking makeup from his face with the soft cloth.

"You're looking better already." she tells him as he starts looking more like himself, the more makeup she washes away. She works her way down from his face to his neck and then his arms and chest, until all the makeup is gone.

"Now let's wash this dirty hair of yours."

She stands for a moment to pull down the hand held showerhead from the wall mount above, then kneels next to the tub again to begin wetting his hair with it. She has to lean in over the tub to reach him, lathering up his locks with shampoo and washing the dark colored spray out of his hair.

He can't help but peek into the front of her low cut dress, watching the way her breasts move and jiggle as she's scrubbing his hair clean. He's getting more turned on by the minute, the longer Katniss plays along with this sexy masquerade. His mind is already wandering with dirty thoughts, thinking about all the ways he'd like to repay this surprise when he gets his little private duty nurse into bed.

"Isn't your back going to get sore leaning over like that, Nurse Katniss?" he asks, taking notice of how far she's leaning over the edge of the tub in order to reach his hair. "Maybe you should come closer."

He's hoping that she'll just climb right into the bath with him and sit on his lap. If that snug white dress looks hot on her now, it'll look even sexier when it's soaking wet and clinging to her skin.

"Hmm." she contemplates, pausing for a moment and dipping her hands into the bathwater to rinse off the layer of shampoo suds while she evaluates the situation. "Perhaps it _would_ be a little easier if I got just a bit closer. How kind of you to consider my comfort, Mr. Mellark. Patients like you are such a pleasure to serve."

"Anything I can do to help." he replies smoothly, the corners of his lips turning up just slightly in an expression of desire mixed with a hint of cockiness.

"Turn yourself around this way," Katniss instructs him, patting the edge of the bathtub with one hand, "so you're facing me."

The water sloshes around him as he does a quarter turn, repositioning himself so he is sitting sideways in the tub with his knees bent, looking up at her. He leans back against the smooth glass tiles behind him, his head resting just below the recessed soap dish in the wall.

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." she nods in approval. "Thank you. I think that should work just fine."

Peeta looks down and fishes around in the sudsy water for a moment, his fingers following the flexible hose that dangles from the shower above. He finds the nozzle head under the water and goes to hand it to her, figuring she'll want it to finish rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

He looks up in time to see Katniss hike up her dress just a bit and sit herself down on the edge of the tub facing him. She eases her bare feet into the water one at a time, placing one on each side of his hips so that she is sitting with her legs spread wide at his face level.

He suddenly feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, when he sees that underneath her dress, not only is she not wearing any panties, but she is completely clean shaven, and he is staring directly at the pink, baby-soft folds of her sex. He glances up to meet her eyes for a second, and then can't resist returning his gaze to the tantalizing sight between her legs.

Under his breath, he growls, "Fuck, I can't wait to get you in bed."

"What was that, Mr. Mellark?" Katniss asks, glaring at him sharply in mock offense.

_Holy shit,_ he thinks, _She's still not breaking character._

His brain still reeling from how much hotter this game just got, he takes a deep breath and tries to focus. He thinks quickly and lifts the shower nozzle out of the water, offering it to her.

"Umm, I asked if you needed the showerhead?"

Her expression returns to a soft smile, as she thanks him and takes the hand-held showerhead from him.

"Tilt your head back." she instructs him. She turns the spray back on and resumes rinsing the remaining shampoo suds, still tinted with the grayish remains of the colored hairspray from his hair. As she works, the tingle of her fingernails lightly massaging his scalp only intensifies the arousal that courses through his body.

Every chance he gets, he steals another hungry glance between her thighs at what he recognizes as her unspoken invitation for later.

Peeta certainly never had any complaints about the way she looks in her usual, more natural state. She always keeps herself neat and trimmed anyway, simply because she feels more attractive that way. But every now and then, she'll shave herself bare like this for him, knowing the effect it has... how he can't get enough of the way her tender skin feels so smooth against his tongue as he glides it along her dampened slit, or how he loves to suckle the silky folds of her labia one side at a time between his lips, kissing and teasing her until she is slick with the wetness that drips from her, slowly making his way towards her clit, all pink and swollen and needful of his attention.

She only does this when she's in the mood for a long, slow, thorough pussy licking.

His mouth suddenly watering at the very thought, he swallows down the saliva in the back of his throat.

_After pulling this little stunt with the nurse's costume, that's exactly what she'll be getting._

"You're looking a bit flushed." Katniss says, jarring him from his dirty thoughts. "And you're breathing a little heavy. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh. Never better." he answers.

"Just to be sure, I'm going check your pulse."

She pulls the stethoscope from around her neck and positions the earpieces in her ears, placing the other end on his chest.

"Oh my, your heart is racing, Mr. Mellark."

"I bet it is."

She removes the stethoscope and tosses it aside on the floor.

"I'd better check your circulation." she tells him, leaning forward and reaching down into the water. Her hand finds his already hardened cock, the tip of which is sticking up through the frothy layer of bath bubbles in front of his stomach. "Well, I see where all your blood has gone."

"So it has." he agrees, looking down to where she's holding him in her grasp.

"I want to make you feel better. Does it feel good if I do this?" she inquires, sounding innocent, yet looking anything but as she begins stroking her hand up and down his length.

"Oh, yeah." he sighs, letting his eyes drift closed. "That feels _very_ good."

Too soon for his liking, she pulls her hand away, but only for a moment. He opens his eyes and watches her pick up the bottle sitting nearby. She pours a whole handful of the French Vanilla shower gel into her palm and then wraps her fingers around him again. This time when she strokes her hand down his shaft, her skin is slick with the slippery gel, and his hardness slides through the gentle hold of her fingers with ease.

"Oh, God..." he groans, thrusting slowly into the grip of her hand, and then pulling slightly back again. "That's even better."

"Good." she purrs. "Just let me do all the work."

By this point in their relationship, she's well versed in how Peeta likes to be touched. She caresses her thumb over his tip, massaging it in a circular motion each time she pulls her hand upward, then slides it back down his thick shaft.

His eyes are lustful, watching her hand as it follows his anatomy beneath the water, and then back up again, her knuckles lightly grazing his abdomen with upward stroke. He glances up and notices that as she's been bending over to service him, the front of her dress has shifted lower, so that her bust is just barely being held in by the bodice. He can hardly resist the temptation in front of him, she looks so goddamn delicious right now. All he can think about is how fucking good her hand feels as she's jerking him off, and how badly he wants to bury his face between those thighs and devour that bare pussy that she's flashing him. His breathing suddenly becomes erratic as he starts to lose control.

Katniss feels him pulsing in her palm, getting close to release, and she slows her stroking down to a standstill. Peeta exhales heavily as she opens her fingers.

"No..." he pleads, not wanting her to stop.

"Shh, I'm not done treating you yet." she soothes him, rinsing the soap from his skin.

She places her palm on his forehead, as if to check his temperature.

"You feel rather hot." she confirms. "I think maybe we'd better get you out of this bath now."

She pulls the plug to begin draining the water, eases her legs back over the edge, then stands up next to the tub and reaches for Peeta's hand to help him out. He stands before her naked, and she wraps a fluffy towel around him, rubbing it over him lightly to dry his skin.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks.

"Not as good as when your hands were working their magic in the bath."

"Well, that won't do. Let's see what we can do to remedy that. Have a seat, Mr. Mellark." she directs him, lowering the lid of the toilet and draping the towel over it for him to sit on.

Once he's seated, she kneels down before him and parts his legs so she can move herself in closer.

"I know just what you need." Katniss whispers, running her fingertips through the trail of blonde hair that leads down from his belly button. "This works every time. Guaranteed to make you feel better."

She wraps her fingers around the base of his cock and lowers her mouth down to it, using both her tongue and lips to cover him in warm, soft kisses.

"Mmm, your skin smells like French Vanilla." she sighs. "It reminds me of... licking buttercream frosting off the back of a spoon." she says, looking up at him as she makes a dramatic show of slowly lapping the flat of her tongue along his entire length. "And I really..._really.._.like frosting." she murmurs, lightly drawing her tongue along the very tip, tasting him as if he were dessert.

"Uhh, damn...that's so hot, Katniss." Peeta utters, barley able to make a coherent thought as he watches her tongue circle the head of his cock.

"_Nurse _Katniss." she corrects him.

"Sorry... _Nurse _Katniss." he says, inhaling a ragged breath when she rewards him by taking his full length all the way into into her mouth and closing her lips around him with a hum of enjoyment.

She glances upward with her mouth full of his cock, watching the way his brow furrows in enjoyment every time she pulls backwards until only her lips linger at his tip, gives him a few teasing licks, and then eagerly devours him again.

She sucks him greedily, getting her own degree of selfish pleasure from the way Peeta reacts to her, tangling his fingers into the back of her hair and breathing heavily with the urgency of his impending orgasm. He tightens his grip on her braid, and she knows he's close. An unintelligible growl rumbles out of him and his whole body shudders as he fills her mouth. She sucks him clean and then gently withdraws her lips from him.

"So, are you feeling better now?" she asks.

He sighs loudly, then answers, "Best I've ever felt."

"Good." she smiles broadly at him, "Then I've done my job here."

Katniss stands up, straightens her dress, fixes the cap on her head and saunters out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Intrigued, Peeta stands and follows behind her.

She stops when she nears the bed, then turns quickly to face him.

"There is still the matter of my payment, Mr. Mellark. My services don't come for free."

"Of course." he agrees. "And you deserve to be paid well for your... _expertise._"

"What are you willing to offer me in payment?"

"Hmm..." he ponders, letting his gaze fall from her eyes down to her cleavage. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could work out a different kind of payment, maybe barter services for services."

"Oh? Like what, exactly?"

"I've been told I'm pretty good with my mouth." he says in a low voice, taking a step closer to her and resting his hands on her hips. "A nurse with your sort of skills must work _long_..._hard._..hours." he whispers gruffly, bringing a hand up to her collarbone and tracing one fingertip down into the valley between her breasts. "I bet you enjoy getting off your feet and onto your back once in a while... letting someone else take care of _your_ needs for once."

Her mouth falls open with a soft moan at his touch.

"Let me lay you down on my bed, drape those beautiful legs over my shoulders, and I'll show you what I can do for you." he suggests.

"That does sound...enticing." she replies, the slight quiver in her voice giving away just how much she wants what he's offering. A sensation of throbbing warmth is growing between her legs, as she feels herself getting wet from the very thought of being pleasured by his mouth, his fingers, his body.

She can't help but sneak a glance down between their bodies at his slightly softened erection, his skin still moist from her mouth, then shifts her focus back up to his eyes again.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Mellark." she says. "Throw in a ride on that delicious cock of yours and we have a deal."

"My, my, you drive a hard bargain." he smirks at her. "But you have yourself a deal. And by the way..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to keep calling me Mr. Mellark. Call me Peeta. That's the name I want to hear you moaning when I make you come."

"And you don't have to call me Nurse anymore, now that I'm off duty."

"I might just keep calling you Nurse anyway."

"Whatever turns you on." she sasses him.

"You know what would turn me on? Getting my sexy nurse out of her uniform." he states. "Let's start with this."

He reaches up to the top of her hair and removes the bobby pins that hold her white cap in place, sliding the cap from her head and setting it aside on the nightstand.

"Now this." he says, taking hold of the zipper that begins between her bosom and pulling it downward toward the bottom hem as slowly as possible, savoring the anticipation of finally getting her naked. Inch by inch, he exposes her breasts and then her belly button until there is precious little left hidden and he can't help but lick his lips just slightly, as if he is unwrapping a candy that his mouth is eager to get a taste of.

"Mmm, gorgeous." he compliments her when he opens up her dress and eases it gently off of her shoulders. She lets it slip down her arms and onto the floor.

"Step backwards." he directs her.

She takes two steps back, until she feels the side of the mattress behind her thighs. Peeta places his hands on her waist and lifts her just enough to sit her on the edge of the bed. Once she's seated where he wants her, he slides his hands from her waist down over her hips, over her thighs and out to her knees and pushes them apart, spreading her legs wide before him.

"Your turn to be the patient." he purrs, caressing two fingers lightly up and down the cleft of her folds, then gently spreads them apart, opening her up for him. He touches his fingertips to her clit and begins tracing slow, rhythmic circles over it.

Her breath hitches in her throat, loud enough for Peeta to hear, and it puts a cocky grin on his face.

"What's the matter, Nurse Katniss? Not used to being on the receiving end of the hands-on care?"

"N-no." she stutters, trying to stay in the game, but losing her focus.

"You like it though."

She nods, words escaping her as he strokes her clit a little faster.

"Yes, I think you like that a lot." he affirms as he stands between her thighs, watching as she lets them fall further open, wanting more contact. She leans backwards just a bit, resting her weight on her palms that are pressed flat against the bed. He continues massaging her clit until he can see the evidence of her pleasure glistening just below his fingertips.

"Such a naughty, naughty nurse, Katniss." he murmurs, sliding his two fingers down to her entrance and sinking them inside of her. She whimpers as he pulls them out, then slips them back in again several times over, curling them against her inner walls. "I think you need a taste of your own medicine."

This time when he withdraws his fingers, all shiny and slick with her wetness, he lifts them to her lips.

"Taste." he commands her, and she obediently takes the tips of his fingers into her mouth, tasting her own arousal.

"Do you like that?" he asks, removing his fingers from her mouth and slipping them back into her warm, waiting pussy.

"Yes Peeta." she whispers as he languidly fucks her with his fingers.

"So do I." he says, pulling his hand back out again to give himself a taste, smacking his lips as he licks both fingers clean. "In fact, I'd like to taste you even more. Lie back and get comfortable."

She reclines backward until she is flat on her back with her legs spread open before him, one foot propped on the edge of the bed. Peeta grasps her by the hips and gently pulls her towards him just enough so that her ass is right at the edge of the mattress.

"This could take a while." he tells her as he sinks down onto his knees next to the bed and begins kissing his way down the inside of her thigh. "I like to take my time."

Her stomach does a little flip flop of excitement as the trail of kisses leads him closer to his destination and she starts shifting her hips, yearning to feel his tongue where his fingers just were, but he doesn't give it to her just yet.

"So impatient." he whispers, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her flesh. He teases her all up and down the length of her slit with soft feathery kisses, knowing that her skin is even more sensitive than usual from being clean shaven and bare, making her whimper with need, wanting more than just kisses. She feels deliciously smooth and silky against his lips as he kisses her deeper, parting her lower lips with the tip of his tongue.

She lifts her pelvis towards his mouth, wordlessly asking for more.

"Mmm, I love the way you feel on my tongue, the way you taste..." he drawls, lapping at her opening, savoring the taste of her lust.

"_Please..." _she pleads, slithering the fingers of one hand into his still-damp hair and grasping a handful of his locks.

"And I love hearing you moan and beg for more when I lick you like this..." he says, spreading his fingers in a V shape around her clit, holding her open and flicking his tongue back and forth over it.

"Oh, Peeta!" Katniss sighs breathlessly, curling her toes and arching her back as he teasingly dances over it, and then closes his lips over the pink bud and suckles it gently. She starts rolling her hips in sync with the circling of his tongue, gasping at how good it feels.

"That's right baby," he tells her, moving his hands to her hips to hold her still as her lower body twists in pleasure beneath his skilled tongue. "Let me see how much you love having your pussy licked."

Peeta works her clit eagerly with his tongue, and at the same time slides one hand up her ribs to caress the underside of her breast, his fingertips reaching just far enough to lightly graze the edge of her nipple. The touch of his fingers skimming over her breast makes the tension deep in her belly coil even tighter.

"_Oh, God, yes!"_ she cries out, bringing both her arms up next to her head and grasping at the bedsheets, clutching fistfuls of the soft blue cotton beneath her.

"_Yes, Peeta, yes, yes, yes..." _she moans, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Her hips buck wildly against Peeta's mouth, lifting her bottom from the edge of the bed despite the firm grip of his other hand on her hipbone. She can feel herself dripping against Peeta's lips and chin, and the only time his tongue leaves her clit is to occasionally lick his bottom lip, then to lap slowly up through her lower folds, catching the warm rivulet that has collected there before it can drip down to the sheets below.

His cock throbs achingly as Katniss gyrates her pussy against his mouth. He can feel the muscles at her entrance twitching with her building pleasure, and it takes all his willpower to resist his carnal need to penetrate her right then and there. She's hot and wet, ripe to be fucked fast and hard until she comes on his cock. But he waits, his heart pounding with excited determination. First he's going to make her come with his mouth, repaying her for the fantastic blowjob. Then he's going to fuck her for as long as it takes to make her come again, repaying her for the best goddamned Halloween he's ever had.

He buries his face even deeper between her thighs, pulling downward on her hips so she has no choice but to surrender what little control she has left to him. She lets her head fall to one side as he flutters his tongue rapidly against her clit.

"_Peeta!"_ she mewls. _"Please...please...coming!"_

She writhes in ecstasy as all her muscles release their tension at once, and she moans loudly as he keeps licking her for a little longer, for good measure. When her climax begins to subside, she sinks bonelessly into the mattress, panting and tingling from head to toe. As she does, Peeta slows down his efforts, finishing with several soft tongue kisses to bring her down from powerful tremors to delightful shivers of pleasure.

"Oh God, Peeta..." she sighs. "No one should be so great at that."

She gives him a very satisfied smile as he stands up alongside the bed and leans in over her, between her legs. He rests his body weight on one elbow and cups her face with his other hand.

"And I've only given you half of your payment so far." he reminds her, then kisses her slowly, allowing her to taste her own arousal that lingers on his tongue.

He caresses her cheek for a moment, then pulls it away, sliding it down her front until he reaches where his body rests against hers, his erection pressed into the crease of her thigh. He grasps it at the base and slides the head of it up and down through her folds, teasing her where she's still dripping wet and highly sensitive.

"Would you like the rest now?" he asks, positioning himself at her opening, tempting her by easing just his smooth tip inside of her, then pulling back out.

"You know I would." she replies, reaching for his hips and pulling him closer, softly moaning her appreciation as his thick manhood fills her up inside.

"Fuck, you feel so good." he groans, relishing how hot and tight she feels as he pulls back almost all the way out and then sinks back into her again. He straightens his back so he can look down at her, sprawled out on the bed, legs splayed open at the edge of the mattress. He gazes at the junction of their bodies, and just the sight of her bare flesh, all pink and slick as he slowly thrusts in and out is almost too erotic for him to take. He takes a deep breath to dial back his excitement a few notches. No matter how long it takes, he's not going to let himself finish until she comes again.

"Peeta," Katniss sighs, reaching for his hands and tugging him closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Come up here on this bed with me. I want to ride you." she purrs.

"Okay." he grins, withdrawing himself from her.

She rolls over and crawls on her hands and knees to the middle of the bed, pushes the pillows up against the headboard and waits for him to climb up next to her.

"Sit here." she tells him, patting the palm of her hand on the bed right in front of the pillows. "You can lean back against the headboard."

He does as she asks, sitting with his back against the top of the bed, and she positions one of the pillows behind him.

"Comfortable?" she asks.

"MmmHmm." he nods. "Come here, sexy."

She swings one leg over him and straddles his lap. He pulls her closer and embraces her, kissing his way down the side of her neck and down to her cleavage. Taking her breasts in both hands, he lovingly kisses one and then the other, sucking on each nipple until it grows hard in his mouth.

"Sit back and relax." she whispers in his ear. "Nurse's orders."

He follows her instructions, resting back against the pillows and admiring her beautiful body as she sits atop his thighs. She reaches down to where his cock stands at attention between her legs, wraps her hand around it and guides it to her entrance. She lifts herself up just enough to accommodate his length, and then eases herself down onto it until he is buried in her to the hilt.

"Does this make you feel better?" she asks with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." he breathes. "_Way_ better."

Peeta holds on to her waist, guiding her as she begins rocking up and down, her breasts swaying in front of his face. Each time she lowers herself down, he shifts himself up into her, meeting the pace of her movements. He skims his hands up her lower back, feeling the tautness in her muscles as she moves, the light sheen of sweat on her skin, the rise and fall of her ribs as she breathes faster, harder.

"_Ohh, Peeta..." _she moans when he hits the spot inside her walls that feels so impossibly good. _"More... more..." _She changes her motion so she can grind herself against him as she moves up and down, feeling him as much as possible in all the right places.

She digs her fingers into his shoulders and her chest heaves against his. The skin where their bodies are joined is sticky and damp and musky with the scent of their sex and he loves it; loves everything about it. Peeta clenches his jaw, wildly turned on by how incredibly hot she looks when she's on top of him like this, in control and sexy as fuck, her body getting so much enjoyment from riding his.

He watches her face change as her pleasure builds- the blush that rises in her cheeks, the way her lashes flutter as her eyes drift closed, her lips lush and rosy as she whimpers _"Yes... yes..."_ with shallow breath as she circles her hips on him.

Suddenly he feels her hold her breath for a moment and he knows she's on the edge, ready to let go any second. He grabs onto her ass cheeks and pulls her closer, sinking himself into her as deep as he can get.

"That's right, fuck me, Katniss." he urges her, his voice thick, gravelly. "Come for me. I love watching you come."

She exhales sharply when her orgasm takes hold of her body, and he can feel it before the sounds of her satisfaction even make it past her lips. Her inner walls that envelop him tighten and twitch, her thighs quiver against his, her hands tremble as her fingers weave their way into the back of his hair. She presses her cheek to the damp blonde curls at his temple, moaning his name while the heat of her climax rolls through her in waves.

"_Oh, God, Peeta... yes..."_

"_Katniss!" _he hisses through gritted teeth as his own body reacts to hers, jerking beneath her as he finishes. He holds her tight to his lap, his breath hot on her skin as her rocking slows and then finally stops. For a few minutes they just stay that way, neither willing to separate from the other just yet.

She lets her body relax against his, lowering her head to his shoulder and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. His soft skin there still smells faintly of the vanilla soap she'd washed him with in the bath and it makes her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asks her, grinning as he places a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I was just remembering the look on your face when you saw me wearing that nurse costume... how surprised you were. It was priceless." she chuckles.

"Best surprise ever." he says, helping her when she lifts herself off of him, sliding down from his lap to relax on the bed, then he lays down behind her, spooned to her back. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he adds, "Admit it, you had fun dressing up."

"For you, I might be willing to play dress up again sometime. Being your nurse was kind of fun."

"Well if that's the case... maybe we should do a little shopping tomorrow, when all the costumes are on clearance for half-off. I could see you in that cute cowgirl costume they had. You know, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'?" he proposes, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No way, Peeta!" she laughs as she reaches over and turns out the light on the nightstand. "Rodeo cowgirl? I don't think so."

"Hey, you can't blame a man for trying." he smirks, pulling the blanket up over them both.

She waits a moment until he thinks the conversation is over, then says, "What I _wouldn't_ mind wearing though...is maybe something more like that sexy policewoman costume- you know, the one that came with the set of silver handcuffs?"

Peeta is momentarily stunned silent, and Katniss bites her lip in the dark, excitedly awaiting his response to her suggestion.

"Holy shit, I think I've created a monster." he growls with lust in his voice, pulling her body tight to his and nibbling playfully on her neck.

"Well, it _is _Halloween." she retorts. "Stranger things have happened."


End file.
